


Done Waiting

by bae_yeom



Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo
Genre: Bukakke, Dom Hwasa, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Riding, Sub Yixing, Work sex, Work!AU, bareback, dirty talking, eh, f/m - Freeform, he came in her mouth basically, kind of, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bae_yeom/pseuds/bae_yeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw how wild it was making her feel, as the hands on his sides stilled and clenched with each new circle started. The closer he got to her core, the more her thighs tremored in reflex. At this, he could feel the sharp feel of her nails holding and releasing his sides erratically.</p><p>Her nerves on fire, Hwasa could almost feel Yixing's smirk as he palmed her wet core through her underwear, skirt bunched up around her waist.</p><p>She was too gone to care, she just wanted more.</p><p>aka In which Hwasa and Yixing give in to their deepest desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For any requests or questions you guys don’t want to be posted publicly, I have an email set up (sunnythewriter25@gmaill.com) for all ya’ll’s convenience :)  
> Moreover, if you’d like to make a request for a smut/fluff whether it be kpop or not, feel free to send it in!

Sighing as she put down the boxes in her arms into the growing pile, Hwasa wondered what the time was.

"You can do it! We only have another fifteen minutes until we're done closing!" Yixing exclaimed from behind her.

Taken by surprise, she jumped and turned towards the voice of her older - yet so hot - coworker.

"Ugh, Yixing, why do you keep doing that?" she said in an exasperated voice.

Shrugging a reply, he turned back around to continue his closing tasks.

As she looked at the time, Hwasa noticed that they only had fifteen more minutes on the clock until they could finally leave and get the hell home. She wondered how she would be able to drive herself back in this state of mind.

Looking over at the man beside her, she noticed that he was tapping his foot to the beat of his humming and wondered how he could still have so much energy after so many hours of work.

"Hey! Stop staring and start checking the tills, don't you want to go home?" Yixing exclaimed. Hwasa hadn't realized she had been staring for so long. Turning her head down to hide her blushing embarrassment, she mumbled back an apology and started counting the cash left in the tills.

Instead of putting the money in a safe, the store had decided that every night they would hide the till money in a random box and take a shoe out for the opening manager to find.

Once done, she took the money bag they had to hide every night from Yixing's outstretched hand and walked to the men's department of the shoe store.

What surprised her was the feeling of the older's presence right behind her as she made her way in the rows as she tried to spy the box she would hide the money in for the night. Shrugging internally to herself she then spotted a box she deemed random enough to hide her precious cargo.

Stopping and bending over to reach it, she would've fallen face-first if it hadn't been for Yixing's hands that caught her flailing arms and brought her back upright. After regaining her breath, the feeling of her back being flush against his chest made her jump away and blush profusely.

Before she could utter out a sound he said, "Don't worry about it. Make sure you hide the money well." and walked away, presumably the back storage to do some last minute adjustments.

Shaking herself out of her daze, Hwasa put the money in the shoe box and made her way to the back as well to gather her things from her locker.

As she opened the door, she saw her manager sitting on the only office chair in the back room. She didn't think much about it, until she felt her wrist being pulled towards him and found herself stunned when she recognized her seat being her manager's thighs.

Her mouth forming an 'O' shape, she looked at Yixing and gave him a questioning look.

All her questions were answered as he started to lean in towards her face. As a first instinct, she pulls away, confused. However, one look into his eyes and she could see the pent-up lust reflecting into her eyes.

Screw it, she thought, I've waited long enough for this anyways. Shutting her eyes, she let her instincts take over as she felt warm lips touch hers.

Tilting her head to the side to be able to have more access to Yixing's mouth, she felt his hands on her waist, massaging the area around the band of her skirt.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she managed to get herself to grind down on his crotch, earning her a deep groan.

Curious to see what other kind of sounds she could get out of him, Hwasa brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt. Trailing her hands lightly along the older's sides, he couldn't get himself to contain the moans of content that flowed out of his throat.

Noticing how hot Yixing looked with his head thrown back, eyes hooded, and feeling the throb of his hardening cock under her, Hwasa couldn't help but to emit a soft moan herself.

Realizing how close he was to losing control, Yixing decided to get his head back in the game and copied Hwasa with the light touches, but along her thighs, making circle shapes.

He saw how wild it was making her feel, as the hands on his sides stilled and clenched with each new circle started. The closer he got to her core, the more her thighs tremored in reflex. At this, he could feel the sharp feel of her nails holding and releasing his sides erratically.

Her nerves on fire, Hwasa could almost feel Yixing's smirk as he palmed her wet core through her underwear, skirt bunched up around her waist.

She was too gone to care, she just wanted more.

Somehow getting the coordination to get up and slide her panties down, she managed to get her manager to shed his pants, leaving her in her skirt and him in his boxers.

Rushing to get back down on the chair, Hwasa managed to say, "Not sure if I should say this but I've wanted to feel you inside me ever since I can think of."

To her surprise, "Fuck, what do you think I've been going through?", without any warning he inserted a finger, making her gasp for air, "Watching you every day, thinking about how innocent you act around the others.", he added another and started pumping, Hwasa's juices already dripping down his hand from arousal, "When you and I both know the kind of looks you give me when you accidentally keep dropping boxes and pens."

Seeing her into such a moaning and panting wreck just for his hands, his cock couldn't help but strain painfully against the material of his underwear. Seeing his struggle with himself, Hwasa decided to give him a hand. Literally.

Pulling down his waistband and grabbing his length, beads of precum had already started to accumulate on the head, making it easy for Hwasa to start a slow pace, to see him writhe in pleasure.

Almost forgetting the pair of fingers inside her, she jolted when she felt them twitch inside her. Letting out a breathy moan, she resumed her earlier grinding on the fingers, knowing her manager wasn't coherent enough to help her; even going as far as using the palm of his hand to rub her clit against it to get some sort of friction.

Steadying herself on the Yixing's shoulder with one hand, she brought the other from his cock to spit in her palm and resume her ministrations. Squeezing harder at the base, she got herself a low moan that built in intensity as she moved her hand up.

Reaching the head, she couldn't help but noticed how hard the older was, his length hot in her hands. As she pumped him, she fucked herself on his fingers in sync, trying to get herself to hit different angles of her g-spot.

Yixing, getting a hold back of himself from becoming a painting and groaning mess, realized that he didn't want to finish with a dainty hand wrapped around him and being two fingers in his dripping employee, even if the prospect was tempting.

Hwasa whimpered as she felt the two fingers that were working wonders on her leave her cunt. However, as she felt a pair of big hands grab her ass, she moaned loudly; music to the other's ears.

Pressing open-mouthed kisses to the older's neck, Hwasa felt herself being lifted up and found herself straddling her manager on the office desk that had been cleared from boxes a moment before.

Pausing a little, they realized none of them had condoms, so Hwasa spoke up, "I can swallow if you pull out."

After Yixing consented, Hwasa took the former's painfully hard member and ground her hips on the head, teasing a little. Hands flying to her waist to try to get a grip on himself, Yixing couldn't help but to close his eyes at the friction she created.

Finally getting up on her knees and sinking on him slowly, Hwasa found herself throwing her head back and gasping every other second as she felt the thrumming of the blood in Yixing's cock, impressed that he had been able to hold off for so long.

Having adjusted to his length, she then started to slowly roll her hips, causing his tip to brush against her g-spot, making her shiver and screw her eyes shut in pleasure.

Yixing rasped,"No," his voice cracking as he saw tears coming down Hwasa's face, "look at me."

Trying her hardest to look down at him, the effect of her bouncing on his cock made her too delirious to really be able to focus on anything else but her own waves of pleasure and the tightness in her stomach that was rapidly growing.

"Hwasa," the voice said again, with more command this time, making her whimper,"look at me."

Seeing as this had no effect on the younger he added, "Or I won't let you cum." To which he felt her stutter in her actions, making her drop down quick back on Yixing's member, making his head hit her g-spot with such force, she instinctively clenched her walls around him to righten herself. The unexpected actions brought an onslaught of curses from both.

Not taking any risks, the youngest fought herself to open an eye, locking it with the man underneath her. The fire of desire in her eyes burned right through Yixing as he felt himself squeezing her ass to show the pleasure he felt of knowing she felt the same as he did.

Her thrusts becoming sporadic as she neared her climax. As she let out a low scream of pleasure, she rode out her orgasm and opened her eyes to look back down at the mess under her.

"Hwasa," Yixing said urgently, "I'm gonna cum. Get on your knees."

Pulling herself off him with ungainliness, she lowered herself down. Pushing off from the table, Yxing stood in front of Hwasa's face. The sight drove him over the edge as he gave himself a few last pumps, before coming undone in her open and eager mouth. Not wanting to be too messy, she dutifully swiped her tongue around her mouth to clean up the cum that had missed her mouth and swallowed as she leaned back onto her heels and looked back up at him with a satisfied smile.


End file.
